


A Little Bit of This and That

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluff?, basically David and his boys, because I love him, i am sorry about it, look i know i write too much about Silva, okay maybe not really sorry, this is what i am doing when i can't leave my bed because i am catching a cold, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets that I wrote based on the prompts that I got from some requests. Each of them is unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of This and That

*******

  ** _1\. David Silva/David Villa - The One who Steals the Blanket at Night_**

 

“Villa…”

Villa can hear David’s sleepy voice from his back, half whining.

“You’re taking all the blanket for yourself.”

Well, maybe. But it’s another cold day in Manchester and Villa still a bit upset with the fact that Silva can’t go home earlier from training. So he pulls the blanket back when Silva tugs the fabric towards his smaller figure.

“Go get your own,” Villa mutters against the pillow. He hears Silva sighs, but says nothing. Villa keeps his eyes shut, half-hoping that Silva will say something. But silence still fills the dark room, and all that Villa can hear is the sound of steady breathing from Silva. Too tired from the flight from New York, that voice lulls Villa to sleep.

When Villa opens his eyes, the red digital numbers on the clock tells him that it’s almost two hours past midnight. He carefully flips his position to face  Silva, who still sleeping quietly, doesn’t seem to feel his movement. Something clenches in Villa’s heart as he watches how Silva curls up his smaller figure, as if trying to snuggle himself to keep him warm. Villa carefully spreads the blanket that he has stolen from Silva, and pulls his boyfriend closer. Silva shifts and opens his eyes sleepily as Villa snakes one of his arms around Silva’s shoulder.

“It’s cold…” Silva mumbles, and closes his eyes again.

“I know, “ Villa kisses the top of Silva’s head, and lets Silva snuggles his head on Villa’s chest. “But I’ll keep you warm, okay?”

 

*******

 

 

 

 

> **_2\. David Silva/James Milner - The One who Sings in the Car_ **

 

“Hey!” James glances at David who starts to play with the buttons on the sound system. “That is my favorite song!”

David scrunches his nose in a way that makes James really have to hold himself from kissing the Spaniard.

“I don’t know this song,” David pouts. “You always pick songs that I don’t know to play in the car,” he adds, glancing at James from the passenger seat.

James’ lips curl up. “So? It’s not like you’re going to sing along anyway if you’re the one pick the music.”

David huffs. “If the songs in Spanish, then I can sing along!”

James turns his head, flashing a small smile when he has his eyes back on the road. “You can. But will you?”

David rolls his eyes. “Okay. Okay, I will.”

James nods with a grin of satisfaction. Still holding the steering wheel with his right hand, he pushes some buttons on the sound system. The intro of Shakira’s Waka Waka starts to play, and the grins on James’ lips get wider as he sees Silva’s brows shoot up.

“You have the Spanish version of this song?”

James tries to hold back his smile, pretending to have his focus on the road when he answers.

“Well, I have a Spanish boyfriend, so…”

David chuckles. And then, he starts to hum along with the song. The song must have put David in a great mood, as with a side glance, James can see how David’s face lights up. It was not long before David starts to sing along instead of just humming.

The golden rays of sunset paint the sky, as James keeps on driving. With David sitting next to him, singing in Spanish with a bright smile on his lips and in his eyes, James feels like he’s driving in a place so close to heaven.

 

*******

 

 

 

 

> **_3\. David Silva/ Samir Nasri - Because I Am Worried About You_ **

 

“Are you okay?”

David shoots Samir a sharp look before looking away from the French guy.

“What do you think?”

David can hear Samir’s footsteps coming closer to the couch that he is sitting on. Samir takes a seat next to him, close enough that he can easily reach out for David’s hand if he wants to, but far enough that David still has enough personal space.

“No, you’re not…”

Suddenly David feels bad. The words _'I've been there too'_ hangs in the air without Samir saying it. Of course, Samir has been there too. Samir has spent months working on recovery before he finally has the chance to come back on the pitch.

David looks down, absently looking at the pattern of the rug underneath his feet.

“I don’t want to make you feel offended or something,” Samir says carefully. “But, you know… I am just…worried…”

David’s lips curl up into a small smile as he lifts his head to meet Samir’s eyes.

“I know. I am sorry. I was worried too when you were injured…”

A smile light up on Samir’s face as he gently puts his hand on David’s knee.

“I am worried, yes. But I also know that you will be okay. That you will come back as strong as you are.”

 

_******* _

 

 

 

 

> **_4\. David Silva/Sergio Aguero - Food Fight_ **

 

He might be having his concentration on the sugar and eggs white that he is mixing, but David can still hear Sergio tiptoeing closer.

“Don’t even think about it,” David warns, but keeps stirring the mixture in the bowl.

“What do you mean?”

Sergio’s voice may sound as innocent as he intends to, but David won’t be fooled easily. He sighs and tries to brush away some of his hair from his eyes with the back of his hand as he turns to face Sergio. He gestures at the small bowl filled with some blue icing that Sergio is holding.

“Nothing, including you, can stop me from making the best cookies for Benji’s birthday.”

The twinkle in Sergio’s eyes betrays the small pout that he is making as the Argentinian taking a step closer to David.

“But… but…”

“Sergio….”

Still, Sergio is too quick for David to stop him from smudging David’s left cheek with some of the blue icing from the bowl he is holding.

Sergio giggles, “But you look so cute with some blue stripes on your cheek.”

David groans. “Sergiooo…”

“You already have some on your left cheek. You need some on your right cheek too, to make it balance.” Sergio giggles again as he smudges more icing, this time on David’s right cheek.

“Sergio, stop it!”

But Sergio already has his finger inside the bowl, taking another scrap of the icing. Without really thinking, David quickly takes a handful of flour from a bowl sitting close to him, and throw it to Sergio’s face.

Sergio coughs, brushing some flour away from his eyes with his hands as David watches him, laughing victoriously.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Fair? You started it first!” David laughs again as he quickly throws another handful of flour to Sergio’s face.

“David!!!”

Sergio is coughing again but this time it’s a mix of coughing and laughing and David is laughing along with him.

“Papá?”

Benji’s confused voice makes both of them stops laughing, and looks at Benji. The boy is standing by the kitchen island, staring at both of them with a perplexed expression. Slowly, he takes careful steps to come closer at them, and then he turns his face to look at David.

“Daddy? Why are you throwing flour at Papá?”

Before David can answer, Benji already asks another question. “And why you have blue things on your cheeks?”

David and Sergio looks at each other, and burst out into laughter.

Sergio grabs Benji and lifts him up in his arms. It’s amazing how the boy has grown up so fast. Sergio kisses Benji’s cheek.

“Nothing. It was nothing.”

David gently pats Benji’s cheek. “We were just playing a game.”

Benji giggles, “Can I play too with you?”

David grins as he takes the bowl filled with white icing from the counter. He gives it to Benji, “Of course. Here.”

Still giggling, Benji dips his fingers into the icing, and smudges it into Sergio’s cheek.

“It’s fun!” he exclaims.

David kisses his cheek, knowing that this kind of thing is something that they both will miss when Benji is too old to join them for a food fight in the kitchen.

 

*******

  

> **_5\. David Silva/David Villa - You in My Clothes_ **

 

Villa brushes the remaining sleep from his eyes as he walks into kitchen.

“Good morning,” Silva lifts up his head from the newspaper that he’s reading. Rays of morning sunlight seeping in from the window fall on his hair, making it aflame. But for Villa, the sweet smile on Silva’s lips is brighter than the sunlight.

Villa makes his way to the stool where Silva is sitting, and wraps Silva’s shoulder in his arm as he kisses the top of Silva’s head. He nuzzles his face on Silva’s hair, letting him smelling the scent that always reminds him of good things in life.

“Good morning, baby…” he mumbles with a raspy voice against Silva’s hair.

He pulls himself away, and runs his palm on Silva’s shoulder, against the fabric of the shirt that Silva is wearing.

Silva’s smiles shyly.

“I borrow your shirt. I don’t bring a lot of stuff from Manchester.”

Villa nods, enjoying the odd satisfaction of seeing how his shirt hanging a little loosely on Silva’s slender figure.

“It’s totally fine. I like it when you’re wearing my stuffs.”

The way Silva’s eyes light up along with how his cheeks turns into a brighter shade of red makes Villa can’t help himself from kissing Siva’s nose.

“But I like it better to see you without any shirt,” he adds, smiling quite slyly while tracing the Silva’s side with his finger

Silva laughs, flicking away Villa’s finger.

“We can talk about it later. But first, breakfast, okay?”

 

*******

 

 

 

 

> **_6\. David Silva/Joe Hart - A Picture of Us_ **

 

“When did you take this one?”

David waves Joe’s phone at him, the screen showing a picture of David sleeping on the couch.

Joe shrugs his shoulder.

“When you were sleeping, of course,” he answers matter-of-factly, but can’t hide his grin.

David shakes his head in disbelief, and continues scrolling through other pictures.

“But how come you took so many picture of me sleeping? What’s the point, Joe?”

Joe just laughs as an answer. He can’t tell David that he just can’t help it. That David looks so cute and adorable and peaceful when he is sleeping, Joe never gets bored of watching his boyfriend when he is sleeping.

Joe grabs his phone from David, and slides his fingers on the screen opening the camera.

“By the way, since you are talking about pictures…” Joe puts his arm around David’s shoulder and pulls the shorter guy closer as he stretches his hand up.

“Come on, David, smile!” he says, his finger ready to press the button to take the picture. He can see David rolls his eyes, but the Spaniard shifts closer to Joe anyway.

“Okay, on three…” Joe makes sure that both of their faces showing up on the screen, and starts counting.

“One, two, three!”

Right on three, suddenly David turns his face a little to kiss Joe’s cheek. Joe gasps in surprise, but his finger already pressed the button.

“David!” he turns to David, who is staring back at him with a smug smirk.

“What?” David asks, putting on the most adorable puppy look on his face. And before Joe knows it, David grabs the phone away from Joe’s hand.

“Hey!” Joe protests, trying to get his phone back. But David quickly pushes Joe’s hand away.

“Wait, Joe,” he says, his eyes on the screen as he is fidgeting with the phone. Joe shakes his head in disbelief.

“David, What are you doing?”

The smug smirk is back on David’s face as he gives the phone back to Joe.

“Nothing,” he says. He stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Joe checks his phone, only to find that the wallpaper has changed.

He looks at his screen, smiling stupidly as he stares at the new wallpaper, a picture of David kissing his cheek while he has his eyes widened in surprise.


End file.
